Truth or dare
by jackieloren.caisse
Summary: Vanellope ,taffyta and candlehead are playing truth or dare
1. Sleepover

Taffyta and Candlehead,are having a sleepover at Vanellope's hou...um...castle and taffyta suggested they play truth or girls in to it.

"so who going to go first" asked Vanellope

"I don't know" said Taffyta

"well since you said I don't know you can go first" said Vanellope

"ok" said Taffyta

"hmm Candlehead truth or dare" Taffyta said

"mmmmm truth" said Candlehead

"have you ever wet the bed before" said Taffyta

"umm well ahh THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR" yelled Candlehead

"answer it" said Taffyta

"um yes I wet the before" admitted Candlehead

"and when was that" asked Taffyta

"umm last week" said Candlehead

"oh my god" said taffyta and vanellope started to laugh

"okay" said Taffyta "your turn"

"ok I chews van van" said Candle head "truth or dare"

"truth" said Vanellope

"how many people have you kissed" said Candlehead

"Hmm well if you count being in the fungeon I got to say um 5,6 or 7" said Vanellope

"oh" said Taffyta

"yeah a long story" said Vanellope

"oh" Taffyta said again

"my turn" said Vanellope "okay laffy taffy truth or dare"

"um truth" she said

"okay who was your first kiss and share the story" Vanellope said

"okay um it was swizzle" said Taffyta

"ew him" asked Vanellope

"well it's a long story and it was a good kiss" said Taffyta

"oh don't make me verp" said Vanellope

"well I was retarded back then" said Taffyta

"we all were but we knew who to stay away from" "well almost all of us" said Vanellope

"hey that was when I had feeling" said Taffyta

"WHEN YOU HAD FEELINGS oh that's nice" Vanellope said

"okay candlehead truth or dare" she said

"um so hard ...DARE" Candlehead shouted

"I dare you to go and hug Ralph" said Taffyta

"Okay" Candlehead whispered

so Candlehead walked over to fix it felix jr and walked to ralph and tugged on he's overalls and he turned around and said "can I help you"

Candlehead said "can I tell you somthing"

he said "sure"

"can I have a hug" she said

He gave her a 0_o face and said "okay"

she hugged him and said "you smell really bad" and stopped hugging him and ran off and returned back to sugar rush


	2. The boys

Last time we were here we were playing truth o dare now we're playing it again but with the boys

"Ok so Gloyd truth or dare"

"uhhhhhhh truth"

"ok who I the most prettiest girl you know and you better says me" Taffyta said

"MY MOM"

and Taffyta hit him in the head with hardened chocolate

"ah you are so mean"

"I try"

"ok my turn Vanell truth or dare" gloyd said

"sure wait Rancis I think I left some popcorn in the living room can you get it for me"

"ok"

and so rancis leaft vanellope's bed room to go to the living room

"Taffyta make sure the door's locked" Vanellope whispered

and Taffyta locked the door

"sooo who's your crush" sang gloyd

"oh do I have to do a flashback"

"no we can act it out"

"I'll be the boy" yelled Swizzle

"oh no"

"no Gloyd can be the boy" said Taffyta

"Oh god thats just 10 times worse

"okay"

"I-it's Rancis"

"oh god" yelled Swizzle

"my ears" shouted Gloyd

"well at lest it's not you the annoying pumpkin"

"yea no a fence Gloyd but I'm pretty sure no one has a crush on you"

and Gloyd just fell to the floor

"god even your own mother wouldn't like you" yelled Vanellope "I'm pretty sure she raised You right I mean what happend"

Rancis walked back in the room

"ok got the popcorn"

"thanks ranceen"

Rancis blushed a and said "okay"

"I it be me turn" said Gloyd

"sure"

"Ok Swizzle truth or dare"

"dare"

"oh crap thought you were going to say truth but ok I dare you to cover your body I lotion"

"ohh what"

"you heard me"

"okay van van do you have any lotion"

"no wait yes"

"Okay"and started rubbing lotion all over his body and Vanellope walked over and said "so how does it feel"

"amazing"

"Oh god that's kinda gross"

"come in to the yogurt pile with me"

"what no wait it's not yogurt"

"come on"

" no "

"i know you want to"

"no"

"come on" he said and splashed some on her face

"I will kill you"

"no you won't"

"yes I will"

"I'm in a yogurt pile"

"okay Vanellope truth or dare"

"dare i guess"

"I dare you and Rancis to kiss"

"what"

"you told us you like him so i got bored" whispered Swizzle

"okay"

And so Vanellope and Rancis were about kiss until Candlehead came out of no where and said "anyone want some cookies"

vanellope yelled "the end"


	3. No good label

Again another truth or dare little thing yeah involves vanillabutter and fire swirl (candlehead and swizzle)(I just made that up fire swirl I mean it sounds cool) btw It's at v's castle.

"We're starting" Vanellope began

Candlehead said "I'm not starting Swizzy you can start"

"jee thanks cupcake" Swizzle said sarcastically "Ok Vanellope truth or dare"

"Uhhhh dare" said Vanellope

"Okay I dare you to go on a date with Rancis" Swizz said with a dorky smile

"well that's not really a dare cuz We're already dating" said Vanellope

"I'm okay with it" said Rancis"

what" said Vanellope

"come on let's go wait nevermind let's go later" said Rancis

"we will film it" said Gloyd

"Dude seriously" said Rancis "gross"

"my turn" said Vanellope "Okay Rancis truth or dare"

"hmmm dare" he said

"I dare you to go outside and say SANTA CLAUS COME BACK TO ME" said Vanellope

"really"

"really"

"*sigh* okay"

and so Rancis jumped on the roof and mumbled "Santa Claus come back to me"

"a little louder please" yelled Taffyta

"*sigh* SANTA CLAUS COME BACK TO ME" yelled Rancis and then Jubileena jumped on the castle roof and Rancis said "what the-" and Jubileena a said " oh ah wrong roof" and she climbed down the wall and Rancis made a :| face and said "okay" And than he slipped and fell to the ground and screamed and Vanellope ran outside and said while laughing "Rancis are you okay"

Rancis said "that was AWESOME .. I'm okay"

Vanellope said "okay let's go inside"

Vanellope and Rancis went inside

Candlehead was singing "Vanell and Rancis sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage that's not it, that's not all here comes a baby drinking ALCOHOL"

both Rancis and Vanellope said "okay" at same time

Taffyta said "you both said that at the same time that's kinda creepy""okay your next Rancis"

"Okay Gloyd truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to go to the other racers and say I'm preggers"

"okay"

and Gloyd ran to the other racers and said "hey guys I'm preggers"

and Minty wispered to Snowanna "I knew this day would come but so soon"

"yea me to"

And Gloyd just left and ran back to the castle and ran in to Vanellope's room and said "my turn"

"Vanellope truth or dare"

"hmm dare"

"I dare you to ask me out"

"WHAT"

and Rancis said "oh hell no"

"yea Gloyd you do know my boyfriend's right beside you" said Vanellope

"yeah" said Rancis "you deserve a kick in the face for that" he said while kicking Gloyd The the face.

"Okay fine I'm gonna turn around and cover my ears" Rancis said

"*sigh* Gloyd will you go out with me" said Vanellope

"YES"

"ok it's over"

"what oh god"

Rancis pushed Gloyd out of the way and said "will you go out with me" to Vanellope

she said "we haven't broken up"

" you cheated on me so you have to ask me out again"

"ugh okay Rancis will you go with-"" yes" he said "okay I love you again" while kissing her on the cheek.

And candlehead said DOUGHNUTS

the end


	4. Authors note

**Ok this time I'm gonna let you guys choose the truths or dares **

**cuz i have writers block please give me ideas well I only one idea **

**maybe I'll use it idk well bye**


End file.
